The present invention generally relates to antennae and more particularly relates to antennae for reception of terrestrially broadcast signals, and even more particularly relates to a system and method for aid in the selection of antennae chosen based upon a predicted reception characteristic of a terrestrially broadcast signal.
In the past, the predominant method for consumers to receive television and radio programming was via a terrestrial broadcast, through an antenna. Over time, with increased amounts of programming, as well as generally more consistent reception quality, cable became the most common medium for delivery of television programming. More recently, satellite-delivered programming (DBS) is becoming a rapidly expanding option for many Americans. However, for a variety of regulatory and technical reasons, DBS is currently unable to pro vide local programming to many areas, thereby leaving DBS customers to receive local programming via terrestrial broadcasts. The introduction of digital television broadcasts, which may or may not be carried by cable systems, may also increase the desire for consumers to receive programming via terrestrial broadcasts. Additionally, the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) is considering greatly increasing the number of low-powered FM radio stations. This would likely further increase the need for consumers to use antennae to receive terrestrial broadcasts.
Consequently, there exists a need for improvement in systems and methods for aiding consumers in selecting antennae to receive terrestrial broadcasts.
It is an object of the present invention to assist consumers in understanding the strength of terrestrially broadcast signals at a particular address.
It is another object of the present invention to assist consumers in selecting appropriate antennae for use at a particular location.
It is yet another object of the present invention to assist consumers in proper orientation of a particular antenna to receive a particular terrestrially broadcast signal.
It is a feature of the present invention to predict, for a particular location, the signal strength of terrestrially broadcast signals.
It is an advantage of the present invention to better inform consumers on proper antennae selection and orientation.
The present invention is an apparatus and method for providing information relating to antenna selection and orientation, for a particular location or address, which is designed to satisfy the aforementioned needs, provide the previously stated objects, include the above-listed features, and achieve the already articulated advantages. The present invention is carried out in a xe2x80x9cguess-less systemxe2x80x9d in a sense that guesswork in selecting and orienting an appropriate antenna for use at a predetermined location to receive a predetermined terrestrially broadcast signal has been greatly reduced.
Accordingly, the present invention is a system and method for providing information to help in antenna selection and orientation, which includes a geocoding apparatus and a signal strength predictor for predicting a signal strength characteristic of a terrestrially broadcast signal at a predetermined location. The invention also picks an orientation that generally optimizes the antenna""s performance for a group of signals.